


Three Days Later...

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Three Days [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ....Marco is a precious baby and I'm so fucking sorry, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lawyer!Marco, M/M, Sequel, photographer!Jean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando all'improvviso decidi di prendere in mano le redini del tuo destino e ci sono delle scelte da compiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Freckles e Lysette.  
> E tutti voi che avete letto la prima parte <3

Era un soleggiato mercoledì mattina quando Marco Bodt aveva messo piede all'aeroporto “Charles De Gaulle”. Non aveva le idee molto chiare su come agire. Non aveva neppure pensato alle conseguenze che quel gesto poteva provocare, ma per una volta non gli importava. Era solito ponderare bene su ogni propria parola, su ogni sua mossa. Se non aveva pensato e ripensato più volte a quali potevano essere le conseguenze delle sue azioni di solito non faceva nulla.

Questa volta, non ci aveva pensato molto.

Aveva passato il lunedì, il giorno subito dopo le non nozze, dopo aver smaltito la sbronza assieme ad Annie e altri loro amici che neppure ricordava di aver invitato a casa, a scusarsi con i genitori di lei. Non erano contenti. George Leonhart voleva anche fargli causa perché aveva rovinato la sua reputazione di fronte a tutti gli invitati. Ne erano seguite delle parole poco carine, a cui Marco aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e Annie aveva preso le sue difese, ricordando al padre che se lo insultava per il suo orientamento sessuale poteva essere Marco a denunciarlo per discriminazione. Quelle parole da parte della figlia probabilmente lo avevano solo fatto infuriare ancora di più, visto il modo in cui aveva iniziato ad urlare contro ad entrambi. Marco non era uno stupido e si rendeva perfettamente conto di ciò che aveva fatto. Si rendeva anche conto di aver fatto coming out di fronte a tutti gli invitati, Dio compreso.

Il pastore Nick – amico della famiglia Leonhart – aveva telefonato quella mattina per accusarlo del peccato che aveva commesso, cercando di convincerlo a salvare la sua anima in qualche modo. Marco, fedele alla sua educazione lo aveva lasciato parlare, non ascoltando quasi nulla della predica che stava avvenendo attraverso quello strumento demoniaco quale era il telefono. Quando captava qualche parola del prete, riusciva solo a cercare di non ridere mentre gli venivano in mente le parole di quella canzone che spesso sentiva in radio. “Take me to church” risuonava nelle sue orecchie e quando poi ne aveva parlato con Annie, mentre andavano dai suoi genitori, questa gli aveva chiesto se gli avesse citato almeno un verso. Era tentato, le aveva ammesso, ma non voleva dargli ulteriori motivi per avercela con lui.

Annie era stata una santa. Si comportava come se non fosse successo quasi nulla, e davvero tra loro non era cambiato nulla. Tranne il titolo che li legava. Quel lunedì mattina, quando aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per odiarlo, lei aveva preparato la colazione per tutti i presenti. Aveva sopportato le battute di cattivo gusto di Reiner e Connie. Non aveva protestato quando Sasha aveva quasi svuotato la dispensa. E li aveva mandati via solo perché nel pomeriggio avevano un impegno.

Forse quello era anche il suo modo di affrontare la situazione.

Gli erano tornate in mente le parole di Jean. Quando, in piedi davanti al suo letto, gli aveva fatto presente il suo errore. Quanto un tradimento potesse ferire. E avrebbe voluto parlarne con Annie, avrebbe voluto scusarsi. Ma non aveva parole per giustificare ciò che aveva fatto.

Se tradisci vuol dire che non ami. Questo lo aveva visto fin troppe volte al lavoro.

E lui aveva tradito Annie nel peggiore dei modi. Non amandola mai come avrebbe voluto e dovuto, sempre intrappolato dai fantasmi del proprio passato. E si odiava per questo motivo.

Quel mercoledì mattina lo aveva accompagnato lei all'aeroporto, e lei stessa gli aveva prenotato un biglietto per Parigi. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente prendere i mezzi pubblici, ma Annie voleva essere sicura che salisse su quell'aereo. Perché gli aveva detto che almeno voleva che la _figura di merda_ che le aveva fatto fare di fronte a tutti fosse servita a qualcosa. E conoscendo il suo carattere poco incline ad essere impulsivo, aveva dovuto dargli una mano.

Marco non le sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato, e aveva sorriso quando lei gli aveva detto, mentre lo salutava in aeroporto, che aveva intenzione di invitare Armin a cena a casa loro. Aveva abbassato un po' lo sguardo e il moro era sicuro di averla vista arrossire. Le aveva solo sorriso, mentre la stringeva forte a sé, e alla fine le augurava buona fortuna

 

 

***  
All'aeroporto “Charles de Gaulle” ad aspettarlo c'era sua sorella maggiore, Ymir. L'unica sua complice da quando era nato. L'essere più spietato e crudele che lui avesse mai incontrato, ma che con lui era sempre dolce e protettiva.

“Ohi, fratellino!” Il ghigno stampato sul volto della mora gli aveva fatto subito venire voglia di fare dietro front e prendere il primo aereo per Londra. Sapeva che non prometteva nulla di buono e quasi si pentiva di averle annunciato il proprio arrivo. Doveva prenotare anche un camera da qualche parte, e non accettare l'ospitalità della sorella.

“Ti vedo sempre solare, Ymir.” Aveva scosso la testa, prima di venire inglobato dalle braccia della sorella. Ricordava quando lei era molto più alta di lui, e lo stringeva dolcemente, soprattutto la notte quando dormivano insieme. Ymir continuava ad essere abbastanza alta per una donna, ma lui aveva superato il metro e 80 da diverso tempo.

“Si, mi sono appena alzata. Sono stata in piedi tutta la notte.”

Marco aveva nuovamente scosso la testa. Ymir si era laureata in Lettere. I suoi genitori sognavano per lei la carriera accademica, da bravi insegnanti quali erano. Solo che lei aveva scelto una via alternativa per mettere in uso la propria laurea, decidendo di scrivere.

“Il tuo povero editore ha dovuto controllarti, no?”

La donna aveva sbuffato. “La scadenza non è ancora vicina. Lavoro meglio quando sono sotto pressione da _“maledetta stronza come hai fatto a perdere tanto tempo così? Ora scrivi fino alla morte”_. E il caffè non mi aiuta più a restare sveglia.”

“Ne hai abusato troppo quando eri all'università.” Marco aveva ridacchiato, mentre con la donna andava verso la sua macchina.

“Detto da te! Ricordo quando litigavamo per l'ultimo granello di nettare degli dei che rimaneva in casa!”

“Avevo anch'io degli esami da preparare. Ci tenevo a finire tutto in tempo.”

La donna aveva messo in moto la macchina, uscendo dal parcheggio dell'aeroporto per immettersi nel traffico che li avrebbe condotti verso la capitale. Avevano passato i primi minuti del viaggio in silenzio, Marco guardava fuori dal finestrino e Ymir fischiettava in modo bassissimo una canzone che stavano trasmettendo in radio. Era da diverso tempo che non tornava in Francia, sempre con la scusa del lavoro. E anche con la sorella aveva avuto meno contatti rispetto ai primi tempi in cui se ne era andato a Londra. Lei aveva ritmi di vita che lui faticava a capire, e lui di solito dormiva nelle ore in cui lei era sveglia.

“Non ho detto a mamma e papà che saresti venuto a casa. Sono ancora infuriati.” Si era di nuovo zittita, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa. “Oh, sono arrabbiati anche con me perché sono venuta a divertirmi al tuo non matrimonio. Festa indimenticabile.”

“Soprattutto per te.” Marco l'aveva guardata inarcando un sopracciglio. “Avevi detto che me ne avresti parlato una volta a Parigi. E come facevi ad essere sicura che sarei venuto?”

“Perché ti conosco.” Il suo tono si era fatto serio mentre teneva gli occhi puntati sulla strada. “Sapevo che non avresti lasciato perdere, solo non sapevo esattamente quando saresti arrivato. Devo dire che mi hai molto stupito arrivando subito.”

“Annie. Ha prenotato lei l'aereo.” Il moro si era passato una mano tra i capelli, guardando di nuovo fuori dal finestrino. “Fosse stato per me sarei ancora al sicuro nella mia camera a fissare il soffitto cercando di capire quale sia il modo giusto di agire.”

“Gli hai telefonato?”

Marco aveva scosso la testa, certo che la donna avrebbe notato con la coda dell'occhio il movimento.

“Oh Marco! Sei un idiota!” Ymir aveva sbattuto un pugno contro il volante, pregando poi Dio di non aver colpito l'airbag. “Cosa sei venuto a fare a Parigi se _lui_ non sa che sei a Parigi? Vuoi visitare la Tour Eiffel? Les  Champs-Élysées? Jardin des Tuileries e Place de la Concorde?”

“Non saprei cosa dirgli. Non ci siamo lasciati propriamente in modi amichevoli neppure stavolta.”

“Però hai piantato Annie all'altare, davanti a tutti gli invitati, per lui.”

Marco si era passato una mano tra i capelli, non guardando la sorella. “Sono qui più per Annie che per altro, Ymir. Dopo quello che le ho fatto, questo glielo devo. Anche se non idea di come presentarmi davanti a lui. Cosa dirgli. Cosa fare. Non gli posso solo dire _“Ciao, come stai? Sono venuto a farti una sorpresa”._ Mi sputerebbe in un occhio e avrebbe tutte le ragioni del mondo per farlo.”

Ymir aveva sospirato, continuando a guidare di nuovo in silenzio. Probabilmente anche lei, come Marco, cercava le cose giuste da dire. Solo che non sembravano esserci parole.

“Mamma è incazzata come una iena. E papà è sconvolto dall'avere un figlio finocchio. Testuali parole, se te lo stai chiedendo. Ti posso assicurare che il viaggio di ritorno è stato un inferno e mi devi almeno una sbronza per dimenticare l'accaduto.”

Aveva portato la macchina al parcheggio sotterraneo del complesso in cui abitava. Marco non le aveva mai chiesto esattamente quanti soldi guadagnasse e sotto quanti pseudonimi scrivesse. Era sicuro che oltre al suo vero nome avesse anche un nome finto, perché ricordava che da giovane aveva passato più e più notti a leggere racconti al limite della decenza scritti da lei. Ficwriter si definiva all'epoca delle superiori.

“E tu mi devi delle spiegazioni, che mi hai promesso una volta che fossi venuto a Parigi.”

Ymir aveva ghignato scendendo dalla macchina, lasciando una nota di suspance che a Marco non era piaciuta.

 

 

***  
Una cosa che di Ymir non era mai cambiata era il caos primordiale in cui viveva. Ricordava ancora la sua stanza, nella casa dei loro genitori, in cui si faticava ad entrare. E le teorie di Ymir sul fatto che gli artisti avessero bisogno di sfogare il loro io anche non mettendo mai le cose al proprio posto.

Teoria simile a quella che Jean gli aveva spesso ripetuto, per lo stesso motivo.

Aveva appoggiato il proprio bagaglio vicino al divano, sedendosi subito su di esso mentre Ymir preparava il caffè. Il caffè era sempre un must tra di loro. Un tacito accordo di lunga amicizia, oltre alla fratellanza che li univa. Anche se non avrebbe dovuto avere preferenze, Ymir era quella che preferiva tra i loro fratelli. Per qualche tempo erano stati solo loro due. E il fatto di non avere neppure un anno e mezzo di differenza li aveva resi ancora più uniti. Erano cresciuti insieme, e la donna conosceva tutti i suoi segreti.

Lui, al contrario, non conosceva tutto della sorella, si era reso conto da fin troppo poco.

Sospirando aveva lasciato lo sguardo vagare sulle librerie piene di volumi. Alcuni ordinati, altri messi alla rinfusa, probabilmente per mancanza di spazio. Libri e fogli erano sparsi ovunque. Ma era una cosa così tipica di sua sorella che gli dava quasi conforto, un senso di protezione che aveva sempre percepito provenire da lei.

E Ymir lo aveva sempre protetto. Anche quando aveva parlato con sua madre di Jean la prima volta. Ymir era con lui. Gli stringeva la mano. E quando la loro madre aveva iniziato ad urlare, lei si era messa in mezzo, proteggendolo e difendendolo.

“Ymir, cos'è successo domenica?”

Prendendosi il suo tempo per rispondere, la donna aveva appoggiato due tazze in tavola – il caffellatte preparato da lei era sempre ottimo – e gli si era seduta di fronte. Aveva appoggiato i gomiti sulla poltrona e aveva sorriso.

“Dipende da cosa vuoi sapere.”

“Non fare la finta tonta, sai bene cosa voglio sapere.”

“Che le ragazze sono fottutamente carine e morbide, soprattutto quando le mordi?”

Il moro aveva chiuso gli occhi, scuotendo lievemente la testa.

“Perché non me lo hai mai detto?”

“Perché non era importante.” Ymir si era portata la tazza alle labbra, sorseggiando piano la bevanda tiepida. “Non ho mai avuto alcun problema ad accettarmi per quello che sono. Anche se non ho mai avuto delle relazioni stabili.” Aveva sospirato. “Ma quella è solo colpa mia che salto di fiore in fiore come un'ape curiosa.”

“Non ho mai sospettato nulla...”

“Perché eri troppo concentrato a nascondere te stesso. Avevi così paura che non riuscivi neppure ad accorgerti di chi ti stava attorno. Sinceramente, mi sono sempre chiesta come abbia fatto Jean a sopportarti per così tanto tempo. Quando è scoppiato e ti ha lasciato non mi sono stupita più di tanto, e anche se ero lì, con te, non potevo che dargli ragione. Avrei fatto lo stesso anch'io.”

“Non potevo andare a vivere con lui, Ymir! Cosa avrei potuto fare? Dovevo ancora finire gli studi! E mamma e papà cosa avrebbero detto? Tu non capisci! Non potevo farlo!”

“Smettila.”

Marco si era zittito non appena il tono serio e freddo di Ymir aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie. Aveva appoggiato la tazza sul tavolo e lo aveva guardato.

“Non potevi o non volevi? Sono due cose molto diverse, Marco. E io non capirei? Sono cresciuta nello stesso buco omofobo da cui sei uscito tu, quindi credo di capire fin troppo bene. Pensi che a me non abbiano mai detto nulla? Che siano stati in silenzio quando non uscivo con nessun ragazzo? La loro più grande preoccupazione è che sto superando l'età da marito. Sai quanti ragazzi mi hanno presentato negli ultimi 15 anni? E sai con quanti sono uscita? Con nessuno. Non gli ho permesso di rovinarmi la vita con i _loro_ desideri.”

Marco l'aveva ascoltata in silenzio, abbassando poi lo sguardo. Fissava la tazza di caffellatte come se questa potesse dargli tutte le risposte.

“Jean ti ha amato sul serio.” La donna aveva continuato a parlare. “A volte quando lo incontravo in qualche locale ci fermavano a parlare, soprattutto quando era ubriaco. E lui parlava sempre di te. Anche se non mi ha mai chiesto come stavi, cosa facevi. E io non ho mai voluto dirgli nulla. Soprattutto non gli ho mai parlato di Annie.”

“Non sapevo foste rimasti in contatto.”

“Cosa vuoi farci. Non saremo mai grandi amici, ma sopportiamo bene uno la presenza dell'altra.” Aveva sorseggiato di nuovo dalla propria tazza. “Ti ha fatto vedere Marie? Ha il suo stesso carattere.”

“Gli assomiglia moltissimo...” Aveva mormorato, continuando a non guardare la sorella. “Mi sono tanto stupito quando mi ha detto di avere una figlia. E anche che è divorziato.”

“Si, ma meglio così. Una vera cagna, lascia che te lo dica. Jean è stato un santo anche solo a sposarla. Mi ha lasciata di sasso quando ho saputo che si sarebbe sposato, ma del resto quel cazzone è più responsabile di quello che vuol far credere.”

“Quando parli di lui non so mai se ti piace o meno.” Marco aveva scosso la testa, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso.

“Anche tu sei un cazzone, e sei mio fratello, e ti voglio bene. Sono convinta che Jean dovrebbe prenderti a sberle almeno un paio di volte. O perlomeno è quello che farei io. Perdere così tanto tempo e poi ritornare...” La donna si era guardata le unghie, mentre inarcava un sopracciglio. “Dopo il divorzio è tornato a vivere da sua madre, portando la bambina con sé. Quindi sai dove trovarlo, e non hai scuse.”

Ymir aveva ammiccato e Marco sapeva benissimo che quello sguardo non ammetteva alcuna replica.

 

 

***

Ricordava ancora perfettamente la strada che lo avrebbe condotto all'abitazione dei Kirschtein. Subito fuori dal centro parigino, poco lontano dalla casa in cui lui era cresciuto. Aveva percorso quelle strade migliaia di volte. A volte a piedi, altre utilizzando i mezzi. Spesso era con Jean, a volte era da solo e stava andando a trovarlo. Dopo scuola, nei fine settimana. Erano molte più le volte in cui passavano il tempo a casa del biondo, dove sua madre non li controllava come faceva la sua.

Quella casa era stata il luogo in cui Marco si era sentito più al sicuro durante tutti gli anni che aveva passato con Jean. Quelle mura erano state testimoni di tante loro prime volte ed esperienze.

Ed ora eccolo lì. Spaventato di fronte al cancello, con la mano a mezz'aria, dubbioso sul premere o meno il campanello.

Una voce lo aveva deconcentrato dai suoi timori, e aveva voltato la testa di lato.

“Marco...?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Bodt era un uomo adulto. Aveva ormai superato i trenta da un paio d'anni. Aveva un lavoro in cui la dialettica era tutto.  
> E ora si trovava a bocca aperta, con la mano ancora a mezz'aria, a guardare l'uomo che era appena giunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lysette, spero che sia di tuo gradimento, visto che erano giorni che mi dannavi l'anima <3
> 
> (più breve rispetto a ciò che avevo in mente, e finisce anche prima di quello che avevo programmato, ma alla fin fine è un bene che finisca qui <3)

Marco Bodt era un uomo adulto. Aveva ormai superato i trenta da un paio d'anni. Aveva un lavoro in cui la dialettica era tutto.

E ora si trovava a bocca aperta, con la mano ancora a mezz'aria, a guardare l'uomo che era appena giunto.

Di fianco a lui, sul marciapiede a poco più di un metro di distanza, Jean Kirschtein lo osservava con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Ah...! Ehi..! Ciao...! Passavo di qui per caso e...!” La mano che era ancora a mezz'aria l'aveva portata ai propri capelli, passando le dita tra di essi.

“Si, per caso. Una passeggiata dopo il tè delle cinque.” Jean aveva scosso la testa, buttando a terra la sigaretta non ancora finita e calpestandola con il tacco degli anfibi che portava quel giorno. Il biondo aveva mosso un passo verso di lui, guardandolo seriamente.

Marco aveva subito pensato che neppure Jean credeva di vederselo piombare di fronte. Non dopo come erano andate le cose tra loro dieci anni fa, o anche solo pochi giorni prima. Non poteva biasimarlo del resto. Aveva fatto di tutto per nascondersi al mondo. Lo aveva lasciato. Si era quasi sposato. Tutto per nascondere il suo vero io, per nascondere qualcosa di cui non c'era nulla di cui avere paura, ma con cui l'avevano terrorizzato per tutta la sua esistenza.

Jean aveva di nuovo scosso la testa, come se avesse scacciato un pensiero molesto, e lo superava per aprire il cancello.

“Vieni. Ho appena finito di lavorare e _devo_ almeno fare un salto a casa.”

Aveva seguito Jean lungo il vialetto. Aveva percorso quei pochi metri così tante volte che i suoi piedi si muovevano come se non avesse mai smesso di frequentare quella casa. Era sicuro di conoscere ancora la disposizione di ogni albero che c'era in giardino e che aspettava solo un po' più di sole per poter germogliare.

“Sono a casa!” Jean aveva urlato non appena aveva varcato la porta d'ingresso.

Marco sentiva dei passi leggeri ma veloci provenire dal piano di sopra e poco dopo eccola scendere le scale velocemente, per gettarsi tra le braccia del padre. Il moro li aveva osservati. Aveva attentamente guardato Jean, mentre stringeva forte la bambina a sé. E poi aveva posato lo sguardo su due occhi cangianti che lo osservavano.

“Papà, chi è questo signore?” Marie continuava a guardarlo, mentre si stringeva di più al padre.

“Un vecchio amico di papà.” Il biondo si era alzato, tenendo la bambina in braccio. “Coraggio Marie, saluta.”

“Ciao.” Lo scrutava ancora, mentre appoggiava la testa sulla spalla del padre. “Hai tante lentiggini, sai?”

E a quella frase Marco si era rilassato a tal punto che aveva ridacchiato. “Oh si, lo so! Me lo ha detto spesso anche il tuo papà!”

“Perché è fottutamente vero!”

“Papà, non si dice quella parola!”

Jean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo al rimprovero della figlia, e Marco aveva sentito il cuore ancora più leggero. Aveva temuto quell'incontro più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Anche più del confronto con Annie, o quello che avrebbe dovuto avere con i propri genitori.

Jean era in quel momento la persona che più temeva. Perché sarebbe bastata una sola parola per distruggerlo.

“Oddio! Marco, sei proprio tu?”

Al sentire quella voce pronunciare il suo nome, Marco aveva deglutito, voltandosi verso la cucina. Joséphine Kirschtein si stava asciugando le mano in un grembiule e gli si avvicinava sorridendo.

“Buonasera. Mi scuso per essere piombato così dal nulla, senza avvertire.” Aveva passato le dita sulla nuca, ricambiando il sorriso della donna.

“Oh, non essere sciocco! Sono così felice di rivederti.”

Prima che potesse rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo, Joséphine lo aveva abbracciato. Lo aveva inglobato in un abbraccio che non gli lasciava scampo.

“Sei diventato davvero un bell'uomo, Marco.” Gli aveva sorriso una volta sciolto l'abbraccio, anche se ancora teneva le mani strette sulle sue braccia. Lo guardava e gli sorrideva dolcemente, come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Come se gli ultimi dieci anni fossero stati solo una manciata di minuti e nulla di più. Gli sorrideva come se stesse ancora parlando con il ragazzino che aveva passato tanto tempo tra quelle mura.

Joséphine Kirschtein era quello che lui avrebbe desiderato da sua madre. Totale accettazione. Non aveva mai sentito Jean lamentarsi seriamente di sua madre. Solo per le classiche cose di cui tutti i ragazzi lamentavano. Voti a scuola, comportamento, qualche predica sul futuro. Ma mai una volta aveva sentito Jean lamentarsi di sua madre per quanto riguardava il suo orientamento sessuale.

Margherita Bodt al contrario aveva molto da ridire su questo. E questo lo aveva segnato molto più di quanto aveva pensato.

“Mamma, non credo sia venuto qui per ascoltare i tuoi complimenti.”

“Oh, Jeanbo! Non lo vedo da tantissimo tempo!” La donna si era voltata verso il biondo, guardandolo male. “So benissimo che non è qui per _me_ , bensì per _te_. Ma sono felice di rivederlo.”

Jean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, probabilmente pensando a qualche ingiuria che non avrebbe pronunciato di fronte alla madre, e poi aveva messo la figlia a terra. Aveva guardato verso Marco, per poi rivolgersi alla donna.

“Non so se torno per cena.”

Joséphine gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, guardandoli entrambi.

“Non importa. Basta che vi chiariate.”

 

 

***  
Marco si era guardato attorno non appena Jean lo aveva trascinato in un locale in cui non era mai stato, ma in cui Jean sembrava una presenza fissa dal modo in cui tutti i camerieri lo salutavano. In dieci anni cambiavano molte cose, e le volte in cui lui era tornato a Parigi non era uscito spesso per locali.

Le sue visite erano spesso delle toccate e fuga durante i fine settimana, con arrivo il sabato mattina e partenza la domenica sera. Non era uscito seriamente a Parigi neppure quando era ancora all'università, perché senza Jean che conosceva tutti i locali – e ancora si chiedeva come facesse, visto che erano sempre insieme – si sentiva sperduto anche nella sua stessa città.

“Allora, Bodt.” Jean gli si era seduto di fronte non appena avevano trovato un tavolo libero e aveva ordinato da bere per entrambi. Marco si era quasi stupito che Jean ancora ricordasse cosa gli piacesse, ma del resto lui stesso avrebbe saputo cosa ordinare per il biondo. “Come mai sei qui? Non dovresti essere in viaggio di nozze ora?”

“Dovrei. Se solo mi fossi sposato.”

Marco lo aveva visto spalancare gli occhi.

“Ma... Le foto sul profilo Facebook di Connie...? C'era la festa. Vi ho visti ballare insieme.”

“Festa di non nozze?” Marco aveva sorriso un po' di fronte allo stupore del biondo. “Connie non ti ha detto nulla? Neppure Ymir?”

“Perché mai avrebbero dovuto? Tranne Armin nessuno ha capito cos'è successo mentre ero a Londra. O almeno credo.” Nervosamente Jean si era passato le dita tra i capelli. “Oddio, non sei sposato...” Aveva mormorato portandosi una mano sulle labbra.

Marco gli aveva sorriso, cercando ancora qualcosa da dirgli. Non poteva, non aveva alcun diritto di piombare nuovamente nella sua vita, nonostante fosse quello che in quel momento avrebbe desiderato di più.

“Armin mi ha dato un pugno. Non troppo forte, ma comunque un pugno.”

“Cosa?” Jean lo aveva guardato di nuovo, cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri.

“Hanji, una mia collega ha fatto il video della cerimonia. Te lo farò vedere.” Aveva ridacchiato di scherno verso sé stesso, per poi riprendere a parlare e guardare l'altro uomo. “Ho lasciato Annie all'altare.”

“Marco, no.” Il biondo si era alzato, passandosi di nuovo le mani tra i capelli. “Non puoi averlo fatto sul serio. Ti prego, dimmi che è uno scherzo.”

“No, Jean. Ho lasciato Annie e ora sono qui, di fronte a te.”

Jean aveva chiuso gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra dopo aver pronunciato qualche blasfemia.

“Cazzo, Marco. Non mi hai cercato per dieci anni! Ho cercato in tutto questo tempo di far finta di nulla, di dimenticare te e tutto quello che c'era stato tra di noi. Non puoi scoparmi dopo dieci fottuti anni e lasciare anche la tua ragazza. Non è così che funziona. Mi ero già messo l'animo in pace una volta uscito dal tuo appartamento che non ti avrei più rivisto e mi andava bene così.”

Il moro si era sporto sul tavolo, sfiorando uno dei pugni che Jean ora teneva stretti ai fianchi.

“So che non funziona così. E so che molto probabilmente non dovrei neppure essere qui.” Aveva stretto le dita attorno al suo pugno. Da quanto tempo non lo sfiorava così? “Ho sbagliato così tanto sia nei tuoi confronti che in quelli di Annie, e non ho scuse per il mio comportamento.”

“Hai ancora paura?”

Marco lo aveva guardato, specchiandosi in quei occhi che tante volte aveva ammirato.

Sapeva che da quella semplice risposta sarebbero dipese molte azioni future.

 

 

***  
“Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui?”

Marco era rientrato poco dopo le 20 per trovare la sorella in attività in cui non l'aveva praticamente mai vista coinvolta.

Straccio in mano, Ymir stava spolverando tutte le librerie, cercando in seguito di ordinare i libri sugli scaffali. Marco si era guardato attorno, notando che la cucina era già stata pulita, e che il salotto era diventato più vivibile.

“Mamma ha detto che passava a trovarti?”

“No, per quella non metto in ordine da diversi anni ormai.”

Il moro aveva tolto la giacca, lasciandola sullo schienale del divano, prima di piombare su di esso a peso morto. Aveva da tempo smesso di chiedersi come funzionassero gli ingranaggi nella testa di Ymir e aveva altre cose a cui pensare. Se voleva fare le pulizie, qualsiasi ora fosse, poteva farlo. Bastava che ogni tanto pulisse il luogo in cui viveva e passava la maggior parte del suo tempo.

“Non mi chiedi perché sto pulendo?”

Con un ghigno la donna era piombata accanto a lui e lo guardava negli occhi.

“Perché dovrei?”

“Tu fallo e basta.”

Marco aveva sospirato, chiuso gli occhi per qualche secondo e quando li aveva riaperti Ymir lo guardava ancora. Accucciata accanto a lui, lo osservava come una bambina che aveva appena combinato una marachella ed era orgogliosa di ciò. Nel caso di Ymir, la bambina non era mai cresciuta.

“Perché stai facendo le pulizie, somma e divina Ymir?”

“Somma e divina Ymir.” La donna di era portata due dita al mento, riflettendo bene sulle parole appena pronunciate dal fratello. “Mi piace. Dovrò dire al mio editore di chiamarmi così la prossima volta. Ma tornando a noi. Domani abbiamo ospiti.”

Lo scintillio negli occhi della sorella lo stava quasi facendo preoccupare.

“Ospiti?”

Ymir aveva annuito vigorosamente, sporgendosi di più verso di lui.

“So che tu non credi in queste cose. So che hai una mente pragmatica che non si piega mai all'irrazionale. Ma ci sono istanti, Marco, in cui bisogna solo ascoltare il proprio cuore e lasciare il cervello al pascolo da qualche parte.”

“Non sto capendo dove vuoi arrivare con questo. E credo sia anche irrazionale la mia presenza qui.”

“No, da solo non saresti mai venuto. Ti ci è voluto un sonoro calcio in culo per salire sull'aereo.”

Marco aveva sbuffato, ma non poteva ribattere, perché Ymir aveva assolutamente ragione.

“Al tuo non matrimonio ho conosciuto una ragazza.” La mora aveva continuato, sorridendo dolcemente, come poche volte le aveva visto fare. “E so che ti suonerà stupido, so che queste cose sono buone solo se guardi qualche stupido film. Ma Marco, lei mi ha sorriso. Mi ha sorriso in un modo tale che non sapevo più cosa dirle. E credimi, di solito so come conquistare una donna. Il suo sorriso però mi ha disarmata. Le sue parole mi hanno fatto capire subito che non volevo solo scoparmela e mettere anche lei nella lista infinita delle mie storie da una notte.” Ymir si era morsa un labbro, guardando poi il fratello. “Non so a cosa tutto questo porterà. Non so se durerà un mese o tutta la vita, ma non voglio lasciarmela sfuggire. Non posso farlo ora che l'ho incontrata. Ora mi dirai che il colpo di fulmine non esiste, che anche l'attrazione per una persona è solo chimica e bisogno di soddisfare le proprie frustrazioni sessuali. Solo che con lei non è così. Non me la sono neppure portata a letto!”

Marco l'aveva osservata, serio ed in silenzio. Aveva guardato il suo viso, il sorriso che sfoggiava mentre ne parlava. E non l'aveva mai vista così emozionata. Ma da qualche parte nel suo cervello, lui sapeva di quale emozione lei stesse parlando.

Perché molto tempo addietro lui aveva provato le stesse emozioni ingenue e piene di speranza. Molto tempo addietro, aveva creduto nell'esistenza di quel vero amore di cui Ymir parlava e di cui aveva tanto letto.

Molto tempo addietro, quelle stesse parole le avrebbe potute pronunciare anche lui parlando di Jean.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grazie, ma forse è giunto il momento di combattere da solo le mie battaglie. Anche se tu sarai sempre il mio più fedele cavaliere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consiglio l'ascolto di "Take me to church".

Si era svegliato sentendo del rumore provenire dalla cucina. Per un attimo non aveva capito dove si trovava. Annie non faceva mai rumore al mattino. Preparava la colazione senza disturbarlo, se stava ancora dormendo.

Poi si era ricordato che non era nella capitale britannica, ma in quella oltremanica. Non era nel suo letto, ma in quello della stanza degli ospiti nell'appartamento di sua sorella. Si era stretto un po' di più nelle coperte, pensando alla giornata che lo attendeva. Aveva tutta la mattina per prepararsi psicologicamente, perché doveva affrontare il suo più grande problema, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto fare nessun passo in avanti. Se non avesse affrontato i suoi genitori, non avrebbe mai mosso alcun passo, in nessuna direzione. Sarebbe rimasto stagnante in quella posizione, per sempre diviso tra ciò che voleva e ciò che doveva fare.

Aveva perso fin troppo tempo e solo adesso tutto gli era chiaro.

A trent'anni superati non ha più senso sentirsi un bambino smarrito. Non ha più senso avere paura. Eppure eccoti lì, terrorizzato come quando per la prima volta hai parlato a tua madre dei tuoi sentimenti per un ragazzo. E non hai fatto nulla di male. Ti sei solo innamorato, che è la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Marco non si era quasi mosso dal suo sicuro rifugio quando Ymir aveva aperto la porta della camera, appoggiandosi allo stipite con una tazza di caffellatte in mano e si era messa ad osservarlo, senza dire una parola.

“Ymir, sei inquietante.”

“Buongiorno anche a te, fratellino.” La donna si era portata la tazza alle labbra, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso. “Tra poco esco e vado a prendere Historia all'aeroporto. Sei sicuro di voler andare a casa da solo? Sai che posso venire con te.”

Con un sospiro si era messo a sedere, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Sto seriamente pensando di scapparmene da qualche parte dove nessuno mi troverà. In Sud America sarebbe perfetto.”

“Se non hanno mai trovato i criminali di guerra che sono andati lì, tu darai ancora meno nell'occhio.” Si era spostata dalla porta per entrare nella stanza e sedersi sul letto accanto a lui. “Non mi hai detto com'è andata ieri.”

“Perché purtroppo non c'è nulla da dire. L'ho fatto arrabbiare di nuovo e credo di aver rovinato tutto per l'ennesima volta.”

Ymir aveva sospirato. La tazza appoggiata sul comodino accanto al letto, e le sue braccia si erano strette attorno al collo del fratello. “Sei un grandissimo idiota. Non puoi scopartelo e basta senza farti tutti questi problemi?”

“L'ho fatto e guarda in che situazione mi sono cacciato!”

“Perché eri fidanzato e ad un passo dal matrimonio, idiota.” La donna aveva sbuffato di nuovo, accoccolandosi meglio tra le sue braccia. “Cos'hai intenzione di dire a mamma e papà?”

“Solo la verità. Anche se urleranno e pioveranno parole forti, non mi importa. A questo punto non credo mi importi davvero più.”

“E non sei per niente bravo a mentire. Sei sicuro che non vuoi venga con te? So come fermarli, sai che non mi fanno paura.”

“Grazie, ma forse è giunto il momento di combattere da solo le mie battaglie. Anche se tu sarai sempre il mio più fedele cavaliere.”

L'aveva stretta con forza e Ymir aveva ricambiato l'abbraccio, insultandolo ancora un po'.

 

 

***  
Lentamente si era preparato. Aveva preparato qualcosa per pranzo, ma quasi non aveva toccato cibo per tutta la mattinata. Aveva lo stomaco chiuso. Stretto per l'ansia e il nervosismo.

Non c'era nulla per cui essere nervosi. Il primo passo lo aveva già fatto. Aveva già detto tutto.

Solo che Margherita e Arne Bodt gli avevano voltato subito le spalle e dopo la cerimonia interrotta non avevano più voluto avere contatti con lui. Shock. Rabbia. Delusione. Poteva capire come si sentissero. Provava tutte quelle emozioni lui stesso e verso sé stesso.

Non aveva mai creduto che avrebbe fatto quel passo, che un giorno sarebbe uscito allo scoperto. Non pensava che avrebbe fatto così male rendersi conto di quanto era stato stupido ed ingenuo. Di quanto aveva perso continuando a fuggire.

Percorreva lentamente il tragitto dalla fermata dell'autobus a quella che era la casa in cui era cresciuto. Stava cercando di ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe incontrato i suoi genitori, perché fondamentalmente non era pronto. Forse non lo sarebbe mai stato del tutto.

Ma erano i suoi genitori. Erano le persone che avrebbero dovuto prendere sempre le sue difese, in qualsiasi circostanza. Erano le persone che avrebbero dovuto amarlo incondizionatamente, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto o fatto. Perché era così che i genitori dovevano comportarsi. Dovevano stare sempre dalla parte degli umani che mettevano al mondo.

I suoi gli avevano voltato le spalle non appena aveva smesso di essere il figlio perfetto che credevano di aver cresciuto.

Si era fermato di fronte al cancello. Suonare a casa propria gli risultava più difficile di quanto lo era stato solo il giorno prima a casa Kirschtein. Qui aveva la certezza di non essere ben accetto. Qui era sicuro che sarebbe solo uscito più ferito di quanto non lo era prima di entrare.

Con un profondo respiro aveva preso coraggio e premuto il campanello.

 

 

***  
Da devoti cristiani quali erano, Margherita e Arne Bodt gli avevano concesso di entrare in casa. O, come giustamente credeva Marco, per non far parlare i vicini di come avevano buttato fuori di casa il figlio. Erano persone rispettabili. Entrambi insegnanti di liceo e molto attivi nella comunità. Erano due persone squisite, che tutti adoravano ed avevano una famiglia perfetta. Cinque figli; due già laureati e con carriere lavorative avviate, due che dovevano ancora laurearsi, e la piccola della famiglia che stava finendo il liceo. Bravi bambini, Ymir compresa, che tutto il vicinato adorava.

“Non sei più il benvenuto in questa casa, Marco.”

Con quelle parole lo aveva accolto l'uomo dal quale aveva ereditato l'altezza e le lentiggini. Fermo davanti alla porta d'ingresso appena chiusa alle spalle del figlio, Arne lo guardava negli occhi e Marco si era sentito di nuovo il ragazzino spaventato di tanti anni fa, quando quello stesso uomo gli chiedeva che problemi avesse a non trovare una ragazza.

“Ho sempre saputo che quel Kirschtein ti avrebbe fatto diventare finocchio. Passavi troppo tempo con lui e con quella peccatrice di sua madre. E lui è uguale a lei; divorziato ed ha anche una figlia.”

“Non sono venuto fino a qui per sentirti parlare di loro.”

Aveva cercato di sostenere lo sguardo di suo padre, ma non ci era riuscito. Era sempre stato un bravo figlio. Non aveva mai dato troppe preoccupazioni ai suoi genitori. Suo padre non aveva mai saputo nulla sulla sua sessualità fino a quel momento. E non sapeva come contrastare le sue parole.

“Per cosa sei venuto allora? Per cercare di scusarti per quello che hai fatto? Per umiliarci ulteriormente?”

Il moro si era morso il labbro, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Devo scusarmi solo per quello che ho fatto ad Annie. Non voglio umiliarvi, e non ho mai desiderato farlo. Ho avuto un tempismo pessimo, ma se l'avessi sposata, non l'avrei mai resa felice.”

“E adesso cosa ti aspetti da noi? Ci hai umiliati e delusi davanti a tutti! Anche davanti a Dio! Finirai all'inferno per questo!”

“Papà...” Marco aveva alzato il viso per poter guardare il padre. Era sempre stato un bravo genitore. Omofobo, certo, ma gli aveva sempre dato tutto quello di cui aveva avuto bisogno. La sua – _la loro_ – omofobia era l'unica cosa che sempre stonava in quel perfetto quadretto famigliare. “Non mi aspetto che tu capisca e accetti la cosa subito, solo è una cosa che non cambierà mai. Non è cambiato nulla, sono sempre stato così.”

“Eri _normale_! Ti stavi per sposare!” Arne aveva alzato la voce, sbattendo con violenza un pugno contro la porta.

“Sei la mia più grande sconfitta, Marco.” Margherita Bodt li aveva raggiunti in corridoio quando aveva sentito il marito urlare. Marco aveva guardato la donna senza proferire parola. “Se questa è una prova che Dio ha messo sul mio cammino, questa volta non voglio neppure provare a superarla. Quello di cui ti sei macchiato è un peccato per il quale non avrai mai salvezza. Ho pregato tanto per la tua anima, sin da quando eri molto giovane e ti sei legato in quel modo schifoso a quel ragazzo. Pensavo che Dio avesse esaudito le mie preghiere, che tu fossi tornato normale. Ma continui ad essere un abominio.”

“Gli unici abomini siete voi.” Non sapeva da dove fosse uscita tanta baldanza. Non era neppure sicuro di essere stato lui a parlare. “Penso che il Dio dietro cui tanto vi nascondete sia schifato dalla vostra ipocrisia. Sono vostro figlio, maledizione! Voi mi avete messo al mondo! Non parlate sempre di perdono? Di amore verso il prossimo? Cosa c'è di così tanto sbagliato nell'essermi innamorato?” Quasi non si era accorto di star alzando anche lui la voce. Quasi non si rendeva conto delle parole che stava pronunciando. “Non ho mai amato nessuno quanto ho amato lui. Non amerò nessuno con la stessa intensità. E non ci vedo nulla di sbagliato in questo. Non più.”

Arne Bodt lo aveva guardato. Aveva semplicemente aperto la porta, non togliendogli gli occhi di dosso.

“Non sei più nostro figlio.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ci sono cose brutte nella vita. I genitori omofobi sono tra queste. E una delle frasi sopra riportate è una true story. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Noi andiamo a fare un giro in centro, visto che Historia non è mai stata a Parigi di sera. Vi unite a noi?”  
> “Voglio solo morire da qualche parte.” Aveva mormorato Marco, avvicinandosi alla macchinetta del caffè.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo finale. Spero di non deludere nessuno.

“Bodt.”

Marco aveva alzato lo sguardo, osservando l'uomo che gli si era fermato di fronte. Il tempo sembrava quasi essersi riavvolto. Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato indietro, quando erano ancora adolescenti.

“Ciao, Jean.”

Debolmente gli aveva sorriso, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di sorridere. Era ancora troppo scosso da quello che era successo nel pomeriggio. Troppo scosso dall'odio che i genitori potevano provare per i loro figli. E Jean era l'unica persona che voleva e non voleva vedere in quel momento. Non voleva vederlo perché il biondo era la causa di tutto quello che era successo.

E voleva vederlo perché Jean era l'unica persona al mondo che poteva lenire il suo dolore. Anche quando erano solo due ragazzi, quando Marco si sentiva giù, quando succedeva qualcosa di brutto a scuola o a casa, sapeva che in Jean avrebbe sempre trovato conforto. Il biondo allora non avrebbe parlato, perché non era per nulla bravo a consolare. Semplicemente lo avrebbe avvolto con le sue braccia, stringendolo al proprio petto. Lo avrebbe lasciato piangere se necessario. Avrebbe ascoltato le sue parole. Oppure avrebbe accarezzato la sua schiena finché non si fosse calmato. Finché tutti i suoi demoni non si fossero sopiti da qualche parte, in attesa del prossimo risveglio.

“Ricordi quando giocavamo a calcio qui?”

“Si, e tua sorella faceva il culo ad entrambi.”

Jean gli si era seduto accanto. Aveva aspettato che il moro parlasse prima di fare qualsiasi mossa. Si era seduto semplicemente. Aveva estratto il pacchetto si sigarette dalla tasca del giubbotto, portandosene subito una alle labbra e accendendola.

“Mi ha mandato Ymir.”

“Scusa?”

Marco si era voltato verso di lui. Osservava il suo profilo, e Jean continuava a guardare dritto di fronte a sé.

“Mi ha telefonato mentre ero ancora in ufficio perché qualcuno non risponde al telefono, chiedendomi se sapevo dov'eri. Visto che non sono la tua balia l'ho mandata al diavolo.”

“Eppure sei qui.” Marco aveva sorriso debolmente, continuando a guardarlo.

“Perché Ymir mi ha detto che eri andato dai tuoi. E sinceramente immaginavo che non sarebbe andata bene.” Jean si era passato una mano tra i capelli, fermando la mano sulla nuca, sui capelli rasati da poco. “Scusami. Non dovevo presentarmi al caffè a cui mi hai invitato a Londra.”

Marco aveva sospirato, voltando di nuovo il viso verso il campo da gioco su cui dei ragazzini giocavano a calcio.

“In un certo senso te ne sono grato. Ho evitato di fare l'errore più grande della mia vita.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle proprie mani. “Mi hanno detto che non sono più loro figlio. E questo mi ha fatto più male del previsto. Sapevo che non sarebbe andata bene, ma dovevo vederli. Sono patetico. Credo di essere un uomo adulto, quando invece ho ancora bisogno dell'approvazione dei miei genitori. E il loro rifiuto è qualcosa di molto doloroso.”

“Sai che ti ho sempre detto di fottertene di quello che avrebbero detto loro.”

“Non è così facile, Jean! Tua madre è un angelo!” Sbuffando lo aveva guardato di nuovo.

“Ha pianto anche lei quando le ho detto che mi piaceva un ragazzo. Ha cercato di _farmi ragionare_ per qualche tempo, ma poi si è arresa alla mia testardaggine. Ha pianto anche quando ho divorziato, e abbiamo anche litigato.”

“Jean, non sto parlando di questo...” Marco aveva ridacchiato. “So bene quanto spesso litighiate. Ho assistito a più di un litigio tra di voi. E ho sempre invidiato il rapporto che avete. Tua madre è sempre dalla tua parte, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia lei ti è accanto. Sono convinto che se tu commettessi un omicidio, lei ti aiuterebbe a disfarti del cadavere.”

“Beh, dove credi abbia seppellito il corpo della mia ex moglie?” Jean aveva ghignato, ammiccando e cercando di essere sexy con la sigaretta tra le labbra. E Marco aveva riso guardandolo. Aveva riso sinceramente.

“Dai, Bodt.” Si era alzato all'improvviso, porgendogli la mano. “Ymir mi ha detto di riportare a casa il tuo culo.”

Il moro lo aveva guardato. Aveva osservato la sua mano. E senza pensarci ulteriormente l'aveva stretta.

 

 

***  
Ymir lo aveva abbracciato non appena aveva messo piede nell'appartamento. Lo aveva stretto con forza, come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare. Come se così potesse cancellare tutte le cose brutte che erano successe, che era sicura fossero successe.

“Mi hai fatto preoccupare. Avevo temuto ti fossi buttato nella Senna.”

“Non mi chiamo Javert.”

“No, ma vai in giro con _Jean Valjean_.”

“Oddio, Ymir! Non l'hai detto sul serio? Ti prego!” Jean le aveva puntato un dito contro, ancora fermo sulla porta, un passo dietro a Marco. “Questa è la cosa peggiore che tu abbia mai detto! Ma quanti anni hai?”

La mora aveva riso sguaiatamente, stringendo il fratello ancora per un attimo, prima di lasciarlo andare.

“Dai, entrate. Historia ha preparato la cena per tutti. Si, anche per te Jean, è inutile che mi guardi così. Ho anche già telefonato a tua madre per dirle che un impegno ti ha trattenuto così resterai a cena da noi.”

“Perché hai telefonato _tu_ a mia madre?”

Jean aveva seguito Ymir in casa, e Marco si era fermato all'ingresso a guardarli. Era una scena così casalinga che avrebbe potuto abituarcisi subito.

“Perché lo faccio abitualmente. Joséphine è una delle fan più affezionate che ho.”

“Oddio, stai scherzando, vero? Mia madre non può leggere i tuoi libri.”

“Ne hai mai letto uno?” Ymir aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, mentre entrava in cucina. Marco l'aveva sentita parlare piano e poi ridacchiare. E sembrava tutto così tranquillo che quasi aveva dimenticato che il terreno sotto i suoi piedi era crollato del tutto. “Marco, credo tu già conosca Historia. Ma in ogni caso, Historia, questo è mio fratello, Marco. E quello con la faccia stitica è Jean. Quello per colpa del quale il matrimonio di Annie è saltato.”

“Grazie Ymir. Splendida presentazione.”

Historia aveva ridacchiato e aveva stretto la mano che Jean le porgeva. Marco riusciva soltanto a guardarlo. Non si erano chiariti, non era cambiato nulla, eppure Jean era lì. Era lì per lui, anche se era stata Ymir ad orchestrare tutto. Ma non era scappato. Non aveva fatto finta di non aver mai ricevuto la telefonata della donna. Anche se ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto.

 

 

***  
Marco doveva ammettere che Historia era un'ottima cuoca. Conosceva poco la ragazza, anche se spesso era uscita con lui, Annie ed i loro amici. Ed ora eccola lì, seduta accanto a sua sorella, che continuava a rendersi più ridicola del solito, ma quello doveva solo essere il suo modo di dimostrare la sua felicità.

Non aveva mai visto Ymir in compagnia di qualcuno. Non l'aveva mai neppure vista sorridere come faceva ogni volta che guardava la bionda. Aveva notato che ad un certo punto della cena le aveva stretto la mano, e Historia le aveva sorriso dolcemente. E sua sorella gli sembrava quasi una ragazzina alla prima cotta, e forse lo era.

“Bene.” Ymir si era alzata da tavola, iniziando a mettere apposto una volta che avevano finito di mangiare. “Noi andiamo a fare un giro in centro, visto che Historia non è mai stata a Parigi di sera. Vi unite a noi?”

“Voglio solo morire da qualche parte.” Aveva mormorato Marco, avvicinandosi alla macchinetta del caffè.

“Magnifico.” Ymir aveva scosso la testa. “Jean, te lo affido. Se si butta dalla finestra o si impicca usando le tende ti riterrò responsabile.”

“E se usa le lenzuola?” Il biondo si era seduto sul divano, controllando il proprio cellulare.

“Guardate che vi sento!” Marco si era sporto dalla cucina, per guardarli male, ma probabilmente non li aveva convinti, visto il modo in cui Ymir gli sorrideva mentre indossava le scarpe, imitata da Historia. Jean stava scrivendo probabilmente a qualcuno, ma ghignava. Quel ghigno così tipico di quando era divertito da qualcosa. In questo caso da lui.

E ne era contento. Non gli importava se Jean rideva di lui se questo gli faceva fare quell'espressione che non aveva visto da così tanto tempo.

“Pronte!” Ymir aveva indossato anfibi e giubbotto di pelle, venendo così squadrata da Jean, e stavolta era stato Marco a sorridere. “Non guardarmi così, Kirschtein. Non sei il mio tipo.”

“Tranquilla. Preferisco altri Bodt.”

Marco stava quasi per sputare o strozzarsi con il caffè che aveva appena iniziato a bere. Jean che pronunciava quelle parole e Ymir che si chinava verso il biondo lo avrebbero condotto ad una morte prematura.

“Oh, così ti voglio, Jeanbo.” La mora gli aveva tirato una guancia, sorridendo come una vecchia volpe.

Jean le aveva schiaffeggiato la mano, guardandola male. “Stronza, solo mia madre può chiamarmi così.”

La donna si era raddrizzata, andando verso le porta, dove Historia la stava già aspettando.

“Bene, bambini. Vedete di non andare a letto troppo tardi. Il lubrificante lo trovate nel cassetto del mio comodino. E non fate troppo rumore, mi raccomando. ” Aveva fatto l'occhiolino ad entrambi, facendo quasi morire Marco di nuovo e arrossire Jean che le aveva tirato contro un cuscino; mentre lei, ridendo come se avesse detto la cosa più divertente del mondo, chiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle.

“Quant'è insopportabile tua sorella.” Jean aveva abbandonato la testa contro lo schienale del divano, fissando il soffitto.

“Jean, puoi anche andare a casa. Non ho intenzione di uccidermi.”

“Lo so, non sei il tipo. Sei un codardo patentato e poi pensi troppo a non disturbare la gente che ti sta attorno.”

“Questa non era una cosa carina da dire.” Marco aveva messo il broncio, mentre si sedeva sul divano e appoggiava due tazze di caffè sul tavolino. “Il suicidio non è mai una soluzione ai problemi.”

“Giusto.” Il biondo si era subito mosso per recuperare la sua dose di caffeina. “Ho avvertito mia madre che rientro tardi. O che forse non rientro affatto, ma questo dipenderà da te.”

“Secondo te, tua madre mi adotterebbe?” Marco si era portato una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandoli stancamente. “Oggi sono stati orribili, molto peggio del solito. Sono adulto e queste cose non dovrebbero più ferirmi. Eppure mi fa male come quando avevo 17 anni e per la prima volta dicevo a mia madre di noi due.”

“Si, ricordo che già non ero il benvenuto in casa tua perché i miei sono divorziati. Poi è stato solo peggio.” Jean aveva sbuffato, mettendosi più comodamente sul divano. “Cos'hai intenzione di fare ora, Marco?”

“Bella domanda. Ci sono troppe cose che vorrei fare. Molte riguardano la mia vita a Londra. Sento di dover chiedere scusa a tutti. E poi qui, a Parigi. Sono tornato per te, ma ho ancora paura. L'altro giorno ti sei arrabbiato quando ti ho detto di averne ancora. Solo che sono cose che non scompaiono da un giorno all'altro. Non lo si può cancellare con una passata di spugna.”

Si era voltato verso il biondo, non aspettandosi di trovare il suo viso così vicino al proprio.

“ _Lentiggini_ , smettila di farti così tante seghe mentali. Sono fottutamente arrabbiato con te, ma non è nulla di nuovo, no? E ora sono qui, nonostante tutto quello che è successo e tutto quello che è stato detto.”

“Jean...”

Si era sporto verso di lui, colmando la poca distanza che li separava.

Quello era l'unico posto a cui le sue labbra potevano appartenere.

 

 

***  
Quando si era reso conto in che verso stavano volgendo le cose – quando la maglia di Jean aveva preso il volo per finire solo dio sapeva in che angolo del salotto, quando le sue labbra si erano chiuse attorno ad uno dei capezzoli del biondo, e quando i suoi stessi pantaloni stavano iniziato a stringerlo – allora si era alzato dal divano, con Jean in braccio. Le gambe del biondo strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, e le labbra di nuovo incollate. Sentiva le dita di Jean che si facevano spazio tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli un po' dove erano più lunghi.

Non appena lo aveva appoggiato sul letto, Jean non aveva perso tempo. Lo aveva attirato a sé e aveva continuato a baciarlo. La foga, il bisogno, la passione. Non era passato neppure un secondo. Avevano di nuovo vent'anni. Erano di nuovo solo due ragazzi che si amavano. Che forse non avevano ancora capito quale fosse la vera forma dell'amore. Oppure lo avevano capito e non gliene importava, perché l'unica cosa che contava era essere uno accanto all'altro.

Marco aveva baciato il biondo sotto l'orecchio, prima di morderne il lobo. Sapeva che quello era uno dei punti deboli di Jean. Ricordava ancora esattamente quali erano i punti sensibili suo corpo, e aveva intenzione di riscoprirli di nuovo.

Quella notte era solo la prima di una nuova vita. Quello era il punto di svolta.

 

 

***  
Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, la mattina lo aveva accolto dolcemente. Aveva aperto gli occhi e Jean dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia, ed era un'emozione a cui non avrebbe più potuto rinunciare. Per troppo tempo lo aveva fatto. Per troppo era fuggito da ciò che realmente lo rendeva felice. Da ciò che lo rendeva sicuro.

“Da quanto sei sveglio?” Jean aveva mormorato, stringendosi di più a lui. Sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle ed era tutto così diverso rispetto a solo pochi giorni prima.

“Da pochissimo. Vuoi che ti porti del caffè?”

Non aveva neppure bisogno di sentire la risposta, e già si stava quasi alzando. La mano di Jean gli aveva accarezzato il fianco.

“Sei ancora più sexy da adulto...”

Marco aveva riso, infilandosi i boxer per poi chinarsi su di lui e baciargli la fronte. “Stai ancora dormendo, Jean!”

Era uscito dalla stanza, sentendo del rumore provenire dalla cucina. Pregava qualsiasi divinità esistente che fosse Historia, e non sua sorella. Ma Dio non era mai misericordioso, ed eccole entrambe in cucina a preparare la colazione. Si era fermato ad osservarle. Sembravano felici. Ymir sorrideva in un modo sconosciuto. Dolce. Protettivo. Modi in cui aveva sorriso a lui per anni, ma che ora erano completamente diversi mentre guardava la bionda.

“Marco!” La mora aveva urlato voltandosi verso di lui. “Cosa ti avevo detto sul fare rumore? La gente in questa casa vuole anche dormire ogni tanto!”

“Ma tu non dormi mai di notte!” La voce che era uscita dalla sua gola era stridula ed imbarazzata, e probabilmente il suo viso era diventato rosso come un semaforo.

Ymir rideva sguaiatamente, come faceva spesso, rischiando di svegliare l'intero palazzo – o almeno quelli che ancora dormivano – e Historia accanto a lei la guardava male, e le dava una gomitata.

“Non prenderlo in giro. Ieri sera eri preoccupata per lui e non hai dormito per questo.”

“Lui questo non deve saperlo.” Si era voltata di nuovo verso i fornelli e stava iniziando a sistemare qualcosa su un vassoio. “Tieni. Portagli la colazione a letto. Se lo merita per una volta.”

“Se lo merita sempre.” Marco le aveva sorriso dolcemente. Lei aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, forse imbarazzata perché era stata colta impreparata dall'uscita di Historia.

Aveva raggiunto subito la camera, trovando Jean di nuovo addormentato, che abbracciava un cuscino. Dopo aver appoggiato il vassoio con la loro colazione sul comodino, si era seduto sul letto, aveva passato le dita tra i capelli di Jean, che aveva mugugnato e aperto un occhio.

“Sento odore di caffè.”

“Si, Ymir ci ha preparato la colazione.”

Si era chinato per baciargli di nuovo la fronte. E Jean aveva alzato il viso per poter catturare le sue labbra con le proprie.

“Ma ora dammi il mio caffè.”

Il biondo si era subito staccato da lui, mettendosi seduto per poter prendere una tazza. Marco aveva ridacchiato nel guardarlo. Ed era tutto fin troppo naturale. Tutto fin troppo spontaneo.

“Jean, ma non dovresti essere al lavoro adesso?” Il moro gli aveva chiesto una volta che iniziato a fare colazione.  
“No, ieri sera ho mandato un messaggio al mio capo dicendo che stavo male.”

“Ma non stavi male, vero?”

“Bodt, sei troppo ingenuo.” Aveva scosso la testa, prima di riprendere a parlare. “Se fosse andata male sarei andato a sbronzarmi da qualche parte, per cercare di dimenticarti almeno per un po'. E se fosse andata bene... Beh, non avrei voluto lasciare questo letto.” Jean era arrossito, cercando di nascondere il viso con la tazza.

Marco lo aveva guardato, restando per qualche attimo in silenzio. Solo dopo qualche attimo aveva preso coraggio, stringendo la sua mano.

“Marco, cosa vuoi fare adesso? Non credo di poter sopportare di nuovo tutta la fase della separazione.”

“Voglio te.” Marco si era stupito della sicurezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. Jean si era voltato verso di lui, speranzoso, ma poteva notare anche qualcosa di più. Sogni infranti. Cuori spezzati. E ferite ancora aperte. Quelle parole le aveva già dette, e poi era tutto finito. “Voglio te. Ogni giorno della mia vita. Voglio svegliarmi accanto a te, come stamattina, e voglio che tu sia la prima cosa che guarderò ogni volta che aprirò gli occhi, da qui fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Ho sbagliato così tanto e sono scappato per così tanto tempo. E alla fine del tragitto ci sei di nuovo tu.” aveva visto Jean voltare un po' il viso, per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. “Non ho alcun diritto di chiedertelo dopo quello che ti ho fatto. Vorrei riprovare a percorrere questo tragitto con te. Possiamo anche riprendere da dove lo avevamo interrotto oppure iniziarne uno completamente nuovo. Ma vorrei riprovarci con te.”

Si era morso le labbra, osservando il profilo del biondo. Erano passati solo pochi secondi, ma attendere la risposta di Jean era una lentissima tortura, che con molta probabilità si era meritato.

“Era ora, maledettissimo idiota. Temevo di diventare vecchio mentre attendevo il tuo ritorno.”

Jean aveva stretto con forza la sua mano.

E quella era la risposta che gli bastava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto e scuoricinato questa cosa. Grazie a Freckles e Lysette che hanno dovuto sopportarmi più di chiunque altro. E grazie per le minacce di morte, Lysette e Joice. Vuol dire che come autrice sono riuscita ad emozionarvi.  
> Questa storia è finita. Questa storia ha avuto il suo happy end. E ora vado a scrivere almeno un capitolo extra, perché Annie è una santa.  
> E se qualcuno di voi ha delle richieste su coppie e situazioni che vuole veder affrontate all'interno di questa serie, chiedetemi pure XD (si, oltre alla ArminAnnie ci sarà una YumiKuri richiesta da Lysette XD) 
> 
> Grazie a tutti.


End file.
